Sharing Is Caring
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Derek attempts to teach Marti a lesson about sharing and in turn is taught a lesson of his own. COMPLETE! FOR REAL THIS TIME!
1. Sharing Is Caring

A/N: Here's just a fluffly little cute little one shot that I've been thinking about for a while. It's basically just a fluffy moment between Marti and her Smerek, but if you look really closely you might just see the subtle hints of Dasey. Anyway R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own Life With Derek.

**Sharing Is Caring**

Derek walked into his little sister Marti's room that day with a mission. Marti had gotten in trouble at school that morning _again_ for not sharing. She flat out refused to let any of her classmates get their 'grubby little hands' on '_her_ toys.' Her words, no one else's. But at least she wasn't hitting anyone anymore. She had learned her lesson after that one, thankfully. Both Nora and George had tried to teach her the basics of sharing--the how's and why's--and each time..._failed miserably_. So they had enlisted Derek, hoping that her fondness for her oldest brother would prompt her to actually listen.

Marti was sitting at her small, plastic tea table when Derek came in. He kneeled down so he was at about her height before he spoke.

"Hey Smarti, is it okay if I talk to you a bit?" Derek asked, trying to draw her attention to him.

"Sure Smerek!" Marti exclaimed excitedly as she swirled around to look at Derek.

"I want to talk to you about what happened at school today."

"Oh that." Marti waved it off nonchalantly.

"Marti, it's important. Why don't you want to share? Aren't you friends with the kids in your class?" Derek questioned. He was hitting the key points Nora and George had coached him on before they sent him in.

"Yeah, but it's my stuff...not theirs." Marti huffed.

"Smarti, you have to share. It's the nice thing to do. When you like someone, sharing with them shows them you care." Derek explained, his voice soft. He hoped he got through to her quickly. He wasn't the best person to be teaching anyone a life lesson.

Then Marti said something that shocked him, "But _you_ never share with Casey...Don't you like her?"

Derek swallowed, and took a much needed breath. He wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. "Of course I do, but that's different..."

"You always take the remote from her or drink all the milk. That's not sharing, Smerek." Marti accused defiantly.

"You're right Smart, it's not. But...it's different for us, okay?" Derek said, unable to come up with a more reasonable excuse. He was being shown up by six year old. How was he supposed to teach her a lesson if everything he did contradicts it? How was he supposed to explain the differences between his actions and hers? How?

"NO!" Marti called, frowning and her eyes watering slightly. "You must not like her. Why don't you like Casey, Smerek? _I_ like Casey."

"I told you Smarti, I do." Derek sighed, exasperated.

"No you don't!" Marti cried.

"_Yes I do_, Marti." Derek repeated through clenched teeth. They were fighting like two year olds. Something that they were _both _too old for.

"Well, then why don't you share with her?" Marti asked, sniffing.

"I don't know, Smarti." Derek said, truthfully. He cheered up immediately and smiled, seeing a way out. "Here's the deal Smarti, I'll try harder to share with Casey if you start sharing with the other kids at school. Deal?"

"Deal!" Marti nodded vigorously, making a dramatic show of shaking Derek's outreached hand. She had always wanted to be part of a deal. She saw Lizzie and Edwin making deals all the time and she didn't like being left out.

"Good. Now Smarti, I don't want the hear that you haven't been sharing again. So, don't let it happen again. Got it Smarti?"

"Got it Smerek." Marti smiled brightly.

* * *

The next morning, miraculously, Derek arrived in the kitchen only a few minutes after Casey. Although he couldn't figure out why--as it was a Saturday morning--but he couldn't get back to sleep after he woke up. When he walked into the room, Casey was reaching up into a cabinet for a box of cereal.

As Casey set the box on the counter, Derek opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. Casey glanced up and saw what little remained of the milk. She scowled knowing that, like usual, Derek would down it just to make her angry. Casey blew out an angry breath, already frustrated with him and the way he treated her.

And then Derek did something that surprised her. Without taking a sip or even opening the jug, Derek sat it down in front of Casey. He didn't say a word only smiled slightly at her.

From her place just outside the entrance to the kitchen, Marti watched the exchange. A brilliant smile spread across her face. Watching only for a second longer, Marti turned and practically bounced back up the stairs before she could be seen.

Her Smerek was right. Sharing is caring.

**A/N2: I don't want you to feel forced to review, because of course you aren't obligated...but I would _love _to get more feedback. Even if it's only "it sucked" or "good job", I would love to hear from you guys. You keep me writing. So please, please,_PLEASE_ review. Kick it up a notch and I will reward you. Thanks.**


	2. Learning A Lesson

A/N: So, I wrote a second chapter. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but it's here. It's not much Dasey. It's just a fluffy moment. Anyway, R&R. Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.

**Learning A Lesson**

Casey stared at Derek while she tried to register what had just happened. She was waiting for him to say something rude and arrogant to ruin the moment. But he didn't. He remained silent, a genuine smile gracing his lips. It wasn't that blasted smirk that screamed "I'm tricking you...don't trust me." It was real. Casey could do no more than stare at him, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Don't look so surprised, MacDonald." Derek chuckled lightly. "It's just milk."

"What's the catch?" Casey mumbled.

"Catch? Does milk usually have a catch?"

"With you..._everything_ has a catch."

"Well...I just..." Derek stammered. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well tell her he only did it because he made a deal with a six year old, which wasn't even the complete truth.

"What is it?" Casey asked, her voice going soft as she noticed the change in Derek's behavior.

"I had a conversation with Marti yesterday...about sharing." Derek started.

"I remember. My mom said you were their last resort. I thought it was cute." Casey smiled.

"Yeah, well...What can I say?" Derek raised an eyebrow and Casey laughed. "So yesterday, when I tried to explain why she should share, she called me on something."

"What was that?" Casey inquired.

"That I never shared with you." Derek answered.

"And?"

"And that I couldn't possibly care about you if I didn't..." Derek replied.

"So you were proving a point...to _Marti_?" Casey accused.

"No. It's just...it's not true. I do care aobut you. And I wanted to show it, in a subtle way. But I guess that didn't work, since you made me explain myself."

"Derek...you hate me." Casey corrected, her voice just above a whisper.

"No I don't Casey. That's what I'm trying to tell you." Derek sighed. "You couldn't just let me be nicer?"

"I wasn't about to trust the nice, it's not like you." Casey said.

"You don't know me at all, do you?" Derek joked with a smirk.

"Not at all, I guess." Casey responded.

"Case, I do care about you, probably more than I should." Derek replied. "And not in a sisterly way either."

"Derek..."

"Let me finish. Okay?"

"Okay." Casey nodded.

"I've known for awhile, but my talk with Marti made me realize how bad I treated you sometimes. I never showed that I care about you, and I wanted to...hence the milk. And now I'm going to walk away before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

Derek turned and walked from the room before Casey could say a word in response. He climbed the stairs and went back into his room.

Derek stayed in his room for a long time before he worked up enough courage to go back downstairs. When he arrived in the living room, Casey was sitting on the couch watching TV. She had the remote in her hand as she nonchalantly flicked through the channels. Derek plopped down beside her on the couch. Keeping with his deal to share more, he didn't even attempt to take the remote.

Then, it was Casey's turn to surprise _him_. The TV landed on a hockey game and stayed. Derek found the remote willingly placed in his hand. He looked up at Casey, his expression mirroring hers from earlier that morning.

"But Casey..." Derek began.

"Sharing is caring, right?" Casey responded, ignoring what she knew he was going to say.

Derek could only nod as he realized what she meant by the gesture. Casey smiled as she settled back into the couch to watch the game with him. Derek beamed as he turned back as well. A moment later, he slowly reached over and took her hand in his. Casey looked down at their clasped hands, but instead of saying anything she just smiled softly and gave his hand a squeeze.

Sharing was caring, and Marti had taught them both a lesson. They had learned it well.

**A/N2: I don't want you to feel forced to review, because of course you aren't obligated...but I would _love _to get more feedback. Even if it's only "it sucked" or "good job", I would love to hear from you guys. You keep me writing. So please, please,_PLEASE_ review. Kick it up a notch and I will reward you. Thanks.**


	3. Falling Into Perfection

A/N: Wow, a third chapter of Sharing is Caring. Okay. This is three. Since I was only planning on this being a one shot, I haven't planned this out any further. So, I may continue past this, I may not. Right now let's just assume that this is the last chapter, but if you really want more then put in in your alerts or leave it in a review and maybe (just maybe) I will continue when I have time! Thanks! Read and review! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, cause if I did it would definitely not be suitable for Disney channel... wink wink.

**Falling Into Perfection**

Things in the MacDonald-Venturi household gradually began to change. It started with small gestures between Casey and Derek. Sharing the TV time without complaints, not hogging the last of the milk, doing their chores when assigned instead of leaving it to the other or helping each other out without being asked. Eventually all their petty little fights phased out. They began to actually be _nice_ to each other. No one could really explain it...except Marti.

She tried to explain it to Lizzie and Edwin, but they just couldn't grasp the concept. Marti didn't understand why they couldn't understand. It was simple, even to her. She thought they were smart.

_"They're sharing!" Marti huffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It wouldn't have been bad if the echoing 'duh' wasn't implied _and_ verbalized. "Duh!"_

_"Do you have any idea what she's going on about?" Lizzie whispered as Marti blew out of the room._

_Edwin just dumbly shook his head, as he frowned. He couldn't understand his little sister anymore than the next person. That was Derek's job._

The house was no longer a constant war zone. Nora and George could appreciate the moments of peace and quiet that were becoming less rare and more frequent, but they knew their children's behavior was strange. Not that they wanted to have things go back to normal. No one would wish things back to normal--if it could be called normal.

Everyone watched the two, waiting for them to slip. Waiting for something to cause them to start fighting again. Waiting for something to set them off. It didn't seem possible that they could suddenly _not_ hate each other.

They waited. They watched. But everytime something happened that should have set Casey or Derek off, they only exchanged a smile or a look that only the other could decipher. It drove their family crazy. Nora and George tried to accept the change, but didn't think it would last. Edwin claimed it had to be a bet of some kind--who would break down and blow up first. Lizzie thought it was nice that they were getting along--and it didn't matter why they were acting that way, just that they were. And little Marti got frustrated with them all. She knew what was going on. She knew why Smerek and Casey were being nice. But no one seemed to want to listen to her. They didn't understand anyway.

As time went by, the new, nice, non-fighting relationship between Derek and Casey was accepted as permenant. It just took some time to get used to. Eventually, their family stopped watching their every move. And they were left on their own

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey was a naturally prompt person, her perfectly planned out schedule had only been disrupted by Derek's past antics. Given their current "truce", as their family seemed to view it as, she was back on track with that schedule. She was sickenly early for school and she arrived home at the exact same time each day--give or take a minute or two.

On the days when neither she nor Derek had to pick up the younger kids, she arrived to an empty house. Derek would stumble in a few minutes later. Eventually, Nora and George and the kids come home and the house falls into its normal chaos. But brieftly, on those days, Derek and Casey had time to waste together.

Before they had spent that time holed up in their respective rooms, trying to stay as far away from the other as they could. More recently, they had spent it in each other's company. They would talk or silently enjoy the other's presence.

This time, Derek came in to find Casey sitting on the couch, the book she had to read for English open in her lap. Derek dropped his stuff by the stairs and came over to sit next to her. She glanced up at him briefly with a little smile.

"How is it that we get out of school at the exact same time and you somehow get here ten minutes before me?" Derek asked.

"I don't have an entourage to dismiss or a flock of admirers to beat off." Casey joked.

"Ha, ha. You're killing me, Case." Derek responded. Casey smiled, and shook her head. "Nora picking up the kids today?"

"Yeah. She said George has to work a little late tonight. She's picking them up and then going to the store to pick some stuff up to make dinner." Casey nodded. "Did you notice how they were watching us really closely for awhile?"

"Yes I did. Kinda creeped me out for awhile. Everytime we were in the room together, I would turn around and there was Edwin or Lizzie studying me like I was a science experiment or something." Derek chuckled. "Well, it got funny after a while...like they were waiting for something that was never gonna happen."

"My mom and George were doing it too."

"Yep." Derek responded. "Only one who wasn't..."

"Was Marti." Casey finished. "The one who started this whole thing--whatever it is."

The truth was, they hadn't really talked about what was going on between them. They had started to talk about generic things, which in itself was a step forward. They hadn't talked at all before. Still, it was hard enough for them to admit to each other that they cared at all. Let alone contemplate the future. A friendship, a relationship, or anything.

Neither had been brave enough to start that conversation. Yet Casey had just subtly alluded to it, and if he wanted anything to come of it in the near future, Derek knew he would have to grab onto it.

"Well, Case." His voice lowered, "Is there something that you want this to be?"

Casey's eyes widened. She had been waiting to have this conversation, but its sudden appearance surprised her. She blurted out her answer. "I don't know."

"Really? Are you sure that's your final answer?" Derek questioned. Her response had come so quickly, he knew she hadn't thought it over. He could see her mentally kicking herself, it shone in her eyes.

"No." Casey sighed. "I'm sorry. You just surprised me."

"So..." Derek prompted.

"Derek...I'm not sure how to say this." Casey murmured.

"You don't want anything to do with me. Right? I was stupid to think _you_ could ever like me like that. Really, I'm sorry. I'm going to go." Derek looked away and started to get up to leave. "I never should have..."

"Derek, wait." Casey struggled to stop the laugh from bubbling out of her throat, but couldn't.

"I'm glad you think it's amusing." Derek frowned, scowling slightly.

"Derek, you have a tendency to jump to the _wrong _conclusion." Casey replied.

"Insulting me isn't helping. Definitely not making me feel better." Derek responded.

"It wasn't an insult." Casey smiled. "Not even close. It's a statement. Derek, you like to do this thing where you come to the worst possible conclusion before anyone can actually explain themselves."

"I don't understand."

"I never said I didn't want anything to do with you. You assumed that's what I was going to say. It wasn't." Casey explained. "It's a defense mechanism. You figure if the person doesn't actually have to say it, it will hurt less. There's only one problem with that."

"What's that?" Derek asked.

"What if what they have to say is...good?" Casey responded.

"Was it good? What you had to say, I mean. Was it good?" Derek hated the desperat undertone his voice had taken on. She had pretty much said she cared about him, but he wanted a little bit more than that.

"You see Derek, it was hard for me to do what I did. To show a part of me I swore I would never let you see. It was even harder to tell you I really like you. That's why I said 'I'm not sure how to say this.' I wasn't trying to sugar coat bad news." Casey answered, staring down at her lap.

"You really like me?" Derek swallowed.

"Yes?" Casey looked up.

"Was that a question?" Derek laughed.

"No." Casey shrugged. "It was a yes. No question, it was a yes."

"Well, Case. I hate to break it to you..." Derek started adn Casey's eyes widened. "But I really like you too."

Casey's eyes locked onto his, and they both smiled. Derek reached up and gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Casey leaned into his touch and let her eyes fluttered closed. She could feel him leaning closer, until his breath curled against her cheek. Her eyes flew open and met his again just before he closed the distance between them and they closed again.

His lips met hers softly at first. A gentle brush, a soothing touch. Then his hand drifted from where it rested on her cheek to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer. Her arms went around his neck as he kissed her deeper, her mouth opening to him.

They broke apart just a minute or so before the rest of their family came bustling in the door. Casey couldn't stop smiling, and Derek wore that lopsided smirk he only got when he got something he wanted...something he had been waiting for. Their behavior could only be classified as strange.

"What's going on with you two?" Edwin asked, as Derek jumped up off the couch to help with the groceries.

"Nothing's going on." Derek responded quickly. He took a couple of bags from Nora and headed for the kitchen.

"You sure something isn't wrong?" Lizzie directed to Casey.

Casey smiled brightly. "No, nothing is wrong. Everything is just perfect. Really."


	4. The Investigation

A/N: So I wrote another chapter! yay! So I used this one to set up another (a fifth chapter) but I don't know if I'm going to go past that...I might. Um...so Lizzie/Edwin might be a little OOC in theire last convo together, but I always saw them as being way mature for their age. Anyway...ENJOY! Review for me, please and thank you! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own. Nuff said.

**The Investigation**

"I'm telling you there's something up with them."

"I completely agree. What do you think it is?"

"A bet?"

"No. A compromise? Like the Be-Nice Clause?"

A shaken head, "Nah. It's something, something different than anything we've seen before."

"Want to investigate?"

"We're the only ones that pay any attention. I think we're obligated."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin and Lizzie poked their heads around the corner as they watched Derek and Casey. Derek and Casey had arrived at the bathroom at the exact same time. Edwin and Lizzie were ready for the huge blow out that you would usually see between the two to determine who got it first. But it never came, at least not yet.

"Whatcha doing?" Marti's voice questioned as she popped up beside Lizzie.

"Shhh!" Edwin exclaimed quietly. "Be quiet!"

Marti grinned and repeated herself in a quieter voice. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing Marti." Lizzie replied.

"Are you spying on Smerek and Casey again?" Marti asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Observing." Edwin responded.

"_Spying_." Marti corrected matter-of-factly, nodding her head.

"There's something up with them Marti, we're trying to figure out what." Lizzie said honestly.

"What's wrong with Smerek and Casey?" Marti frowned.

"We don't know Marti, that's what we're watching them for." Edwin sighed, Marti was starting to get frustrating.

"There right there!" Lizzie exclaimed pointing. "Derek just let Casey have the bathroom without a word. He just let her have it."

"Derek's been acting weird like that for months." Edwin responded.

"Casey too." Lizzie nodded.

Marti had a contemplative look on her face. "They're just sharing."

Lizzie sighed. "You keep saying that Marti."

"Well it's true!" Marti exclaimed. "Smerek says if you like someone you should share with them, that way they like you back."

Edwin and Lizzie shared a wide-eyed look as they finally realized what was going on. Marti, looking satisfied with her explanation, skipped off down the hall. Lizzie's mouth fell open, and closed again. She was lost for words. She couldn't believe her sister could ever...

"You don't think..." Lizzie trailed off.

"No..." Edwin shook his head, "They couldn't be..."

Edwin and Lizzie turned back toward the bathroom just as Casey was coming out. She passed Derek as he headed in. They shared a brief, small smile before going their separate ways. Edwin and Lizzie looked back at each other.

"...Could they?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, Derek was sitting at the island in the kitchen, while Casey roamed around the kitchen. Lizzie was about to walk into the kitchen when she saw Casey hand Derek a bowl of cereal, before taking her own and sitting down. Lizzie saw the w ay Derek's hand lingered on Casey's when he tookt he bowl. Lizzie saw the smile that passed between them. Lizzie heard Derek say something she had never head him say before.

"Thank you, Case."

But more importantly, Lizzie saw a playful happiness in Casey's eyes that had been absent for a long time.

Edwin came up behind Lizzie, just as she shook herself from her thoughts about the matter before her. "Hey Liz. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." Lizzie replied, before continuing on into the kitchen. As she passed Casey she murmured. "Morning, Casey." 

"Hey, Lizzie." Casey responded happily, ruffling Lizzie's hair.

"Wha'ts got you so happy this morning?" Nora asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's been a good week." Casey shrugged.

Lizzie looked to Edwin then Derek and Casey. Edwin did the same. They didn't know how they could have missed something so big. They didn't know how something so big could happen in the lives of their older siblings and that no one even noticed. Their parents were still oblivious.

"It has been a good week, don't you think?" Derek smiled, his gaze flicking toward Casey momentarily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can't be right." Edwin replied. He and Lizzie were held up in his room as they discussed the whole Derek-Casey situation. He was trying to rationalize what was going on. "We're trusting the opinion of _Marti_."

"I know what I saw." Lizzie shook her head, as she paced back and forth. "My sister is happy...and it's because of Derek."

"Maybe we're overreacting. Maybe they're just friends. Maybe they just accepted the situation our families are in--like you and me." Edwin said, blurting out every answer he could think of.

"No. Remember how she was with Sam? It's like that, only more subtle. They're trying to keep it low-key, so Mom and George won't find out." Lizzie explained. "That has to be it."

"My dad is oblivious to everything, but Nora must be suspicious. I mean we all were at first--back when the fighting first stopped--but it blew over."

"My mom is too busy, they're both too busy, to notice." Lizzie shook her head. "I think Derek and Casey know that."

"So what do we do?" Edwin asked.

"I know it might sound stupid, but I haven't seen Casey this happy in a very long time. I don't want to take that from her." Lizzie sighed. "If anyone deserves to be happy it's her."

"Then we don't do anything?" Edwin responded, "We don't say _anything_?"

"They're happy. Do you want to be the one to ruin that for them?" Lizzie raise an eyebrow. "Cause _I_ don't want to be." 

"Maybe you're right." Edwin shrugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey had just changed for bed and was tidying up her room when there was a knock on her door. She closed her last open drawer before she turned toward the door.

"Come in." Casey called out as she began to fix up her closet and close the doors.

She turned back around to see Derek's head poke around her door. She smiled as he stepped a little further into her room. Casey took a couple steps closer to him as well.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, Case." Derek said quietly.

When Casey had a clear view of the empty hallway, she gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night, Case." Derek smiled.

Derek slipped out of Casey's room and into is own. Casey was about to close her door when Lizzie appeared in her doorway. Casey frowned, looking confused. Casey stepped back, though, letting Lizzie in.

"Casey can I talk to you?" Lizzie questioned.

"Of course, Lizzie." Casey answered, closing her door behind Lizzie. Lizzie sat down on Casey's bed and Casey followed suit. "What's up?"

""It's really important." Lizzie began. "And it's about you and Derek."

"What about us?"

"Are you two..." Lizzie trailed off, before picking up a different train of thought. "You two haven't been fighting as much lately."

"No we haven't. It was an immature wa y to handle things. I guess we both realized that. We've both matured." Casey explained.

"Derek? _Mature_?" Lizzie laughed.

"Liz, he's changed so much since we first got here." Casey responded quietly.

"Casey, are you two...you know...together?" Lizzie gulped as she waited for Casey's reaction.

"Lizzie, where did you get that idea?"

"Well, Marti said..." Lizzie started.

Casey's mouth fell open. "Marti? You're trusting something a six year old said? Really? Come on, Lizzie."

"It's not just that, Casey." Lizzie sighed. "I've seen you two together and it's different than just being mature."

"Oh, Lizzie." Casey responded, before taking a deep breath. "Yes, Lizzie. We've been dating for awhile now. Please don't say anything to Mom. She wouldn't understand."

Casey said it all in a rush. Lizzie just watched her face as it fell in defeat. Lizzie wasn't quite sure of what to do.

"I won't say anything." Lizzie promised.

"Thank you, Liz." Casey sighed in relief. "We're going to tell Mom and George, we're just no ready to yet."

"I understand." Lizzie nodded as she started to stand up. "I know I'm the little sister, but you can talk to me if you ever need too."

"I appreciate that Liz." Casey smiled. "Night."

"Goodnight, Casey."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lizzie knows." Casey whispered in Derek's ear as she passed him in the hallway as he headed to his room from the bathroom.

Casey was already walking into the bathroom when what she said finally registered in Derek's head. "What?"

Casey shrugged as Derek followed her into the bathroom. He looked up and down the hall to make sure no one had seen them. He closed the door behind them and locked it. When he turned back to Casey, he looked confused.

"How does Lizzie know?" Derek asked quietly.

"Apparently, Marti said something." Casey answered. She ahad talked to her sister again that morning, before she told Derek. "Something about sharing."

"And Lizzie believed her?"

"I guess so. They've been suspicious of us, before that too."

"So Edwin knows too, I'm sure." Derek sighed.

"Yeah." Casey nodded.

"They aren't going to say anything are they? Because that would be the end of us. My Dad and Nora would never be able to accept this." Derek sounded frantic.

"Lizzie promised that they wouldn't say anything." Casey said. "But maybe _we_ should."

"What?"

"I don't feel right keeping this from them. This is this huge thing in our lives and they are completely in the dark. I don't like it Derek." Casey explained. "They should know. I kind of want them to know."

"You know what that would mean for us don't you." Derek replied quietly stepping closer to her. "Rules and restrictions. No more time alone. Nothing. If they don't end us completely."

"Derek I could do that. I could handle that. I don't want to lie to my Mom anymore."

"I don't like to lie to my Dad either, but if it means being with you..." Derek trailed off.

"What if being truthful means we can still be together? What if they let us stay together?"

"Then I'll do it, if that's what you want." Derek replied after a momentary pause.

Casey looked up at him. "Really?"

"I'd do anything for you." Derek laughed. "It think we've been together long enough for me to be confident enough to say that."

"I won't let this change anything." Casey said, taking Derek's hands.

"I know."

"I won't let them stop us from seeing each other." Casey continued.

"I know."

"I couldn't let you go." Casey kept going on, despite already having Derek convinced.

"_Casey_! I know." Derek chuckled, smiling, before pulling her closer and kissing her deeply.


	5. The Big Reveal

A/N: Okay, this is it. The last chapter. Finished. Done. Seriously, I'm not continuing past this. I promise. :). Okay, just want to say that I wanted George to sound a little oblivious because well, he is. And I wanted Nora to be a little more insightful. Well, that's about it. It's been really fun, dragging you all along with this story. just kidding. well please review. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**The Big Reveal**

"I don't know if that's the best way to tell them, Derek." Casey shook her head at Derek's suggestion to just spring it on them without any explanation.

"Well how exactly do you expect to ease into it?" Derek questioned. "Or we could do the age old trick where we make up something particularly gruesome, let them freak out then tell them 'no that didn't happen, we've just been dating secretly for the last couple months.' I'm sure the degree of surprise wouldn't kill them if we do it that way."

"Derek, be serious." Casey chided.

"I am being serious. There isn't going to be an easy way to tell them. We just have to do it." Derek responded.

"I'm trying to find the way that won't give my mother a heart attack. You're trying to get me to do the equivilent of jumping out from behind a couch and yelling '_Surprise!_'"

"There's no tame way to tell them either." Derek shook his head. "We just have to suck it up and get it over with."

"Fine we'll do it your way, but we'll explain first and then tell them. Not just spring it on them and then walk away." Casey said.

"Okay." Derek agreed.

"Okay." Casey repeated.

"So we're doing this?" Derek asked one last time, giving Casey a final chance to back out.

"We're doing this." Casey nodded.

* * *

Casey and Derek waited for a moment when they could get their parents alone. Lizzie and Edwin had convinced Marti to play some board game in Lizzie's room. It gave Casey and Derek a chance to talk to Nora and George. Noar and George were in the kitchen starting dinner when Derek and Casey came downstairs to find them.

"Mom, George, can we talk to you?" Casey asked as she and Derek came into the kitchen.

"Sure." Nora responded. "Actually we've been meaning to talk to you two as well."

"You have?" Casey said.

"We've been noticing that you two have been getting along really well lately, not fighting or anything." George replied, "We want to say we're very proud of you."

"We know you've had your differences, and to be able to put them aside is a major accomplishment on your part." Nora added, "And the quiet has been lovely since the fighting stopped."

"See, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Derek cautiously looked to Casey and she nodded. "The reason we stopped fighting."

"Oh really?" George nodded as he cut up tomatoes for the salad.

"It started when you sent Derek to talk to Marti about sharing, remember that?" Casey began.

"Yes, and he did a very good job." Nora smiled.

"I wasn't surprised, I must admit." George added, "He's very good with her."

"Well, one of the main things that convinced Marti to start sharing was a deal I made with her. She called me on the fact that I never shared with Casey, that I actually went out of my way not to. And she was right. She just kept saying I didn't like Casey because if I did I would share with her." Derek explained then looked at Casey as he said the next part. "But I did, I really did."

"He made a deal with her about sharing with me." Casey continued. "If she would start sharing at school, he would try to share more with me. To prove that sharing is caring."

"Well that's sweet." Nora responded. "And it seems to work like a charm."

"More than you know." Derek muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nor asked.

"Nothing." Derek responded quickly.

George and Nora both frowned, but neither said anything about it. Casey rolled her eyes, but also didn't say anything about Derek's comment. The conversation was going in the right direction, but both Derek and Casey had no idea how to keep it moving. They didn't know how to say what they had to say.

"I really don't know how to say this." Casey murmured. "It's just...it started with that, but it became so much more. And the last few months, we've...well, we have been...God this is so hard to say..."

"Casey?" Nora prompted.

"Derek, what's going on?" George questioned, both he and Nora now had their eyes trained directly on their children.

"I would really like it if we can be calm about this." Derek replied. "It's not too big of a deal if you really think about it. It's actually quite a small deal if you look at it the right way..."

"Derek!" Casey nudged him and his mouth snapped closed instantly. "What he's trying to say is we don't want you to be angry, because what we have to say is really important."

"And we don't want you to have some unnecessary, over-the-top reaction because you're jumping to conclusions." Derek added.

Casey frowned but continued. "We definitely don't want you to overreact, because it's really not as bad as it might sound."

"We've been, well, _seeing_ each other for the last few months." Derek finished and both he and Casey blew out the breath they had been holding.

"What do you mean? You see each other every day." George frowned.

"No, George." Nora put a hand on her husband's arm, "I think they meant romantically seeing each other."

Casey swallowed, "We just...I just wanted you to know, because I couldn't lie to you anymore."

"Dad, say something." Derek mumbled.

George and Nora shared a look, before George stuttered out. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"We aren't asking for your permission, the truth is, we don't need it." Derek responded.

"We just wanted you to know." Casey added, then under her breath, "Because it seems everyone else does."

"Casey, I don't know what you want us to say." Nora exclaimed, pacing. All thoughts of preparing dinner abandoned. "You couldn't expect us to approve."

"I really don't think she expected anything." Derek defended, drawing the attention of their parents to him. "I didn't. We didn't tell you thinking everything would be great. But we really care about each other, and this is an important part of our lives."

"Did you think we would just accept that?" George questioned, chopping more furiously and turning the newest tomato to mush.

"I thought you should know." Casey said calmly, turning to her mother. "It's better than lying."

Casey glanced softly at Derek before she turned and left the room. Derek looked at his dad and Nora before doing the same. He was going to check on Casey but she had her door closed already. He sighed, but figured it might be best to give everybody some time. So instead of going to Casey, he went to his own room and closed the door. They had kicked up the dust, the only thing left to do was let it settle.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Casey's door about a half hour later. Lizzie's face peeked around the door as she opened it. Casey looked up as her sister offered her a weak smile and informed her that dinner was ready. Casey got up without a word and followed her sister downstairs.

Dinne was a quiet affair. Both Casey and Derek kept their focus trained on their plates. They didn't look up in fear they would have to see something they wouldn't like in their parents' eyes. Lizzie and Edwin watched the faces of the occupants of the table for some sign of what was going to happen. Marti tilted her head to the side and decided it was too quiet, and if no one else was going to talk then she would. She promptly began to recount every detail of her day.

When each finished eating they quietly excused themselves before disappearing from the dining room. That left Nora, George and Marti at a quiet, empty table. Marti looked up, glancing at her Dad and Nora, and wondering what could be going on. Deciding it didn't really concern her, she finished the rest of her dinner.

* * *

A while later another soft knock sounded through Casey's door. She was sitting on her bed, getting in some light reading to try and clear her head. She looked up in time to see Nora open the door and walk in. Nora closed the door behind herself before coming to sit on the edge of Casey's bed. Casey closed her book, knowing she was in for a bit of a talk.

"Casey, honey..." Nora trailed off and recollected herself. "George and I are proud of your honesty."

"But you don't like the idea of us being together." Casey concluded, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"It didn't sit right with us at first, but I--_we­_--are starting to think the two of you should be allowed to make some choices on your own."

"What?" Casey looked up and her mother smiled.

"You're at the age where us parents can't control your every move. You have to be allowed to make your own decisions and your own mistakes. And you can learn your own lessons." Nora explained. "George and I think coming to us showed maturity and responsibility. Traits that tell us we can trust this decision to you."

"Which means?" Casey asked softly.

"If you want to be together, we won't stop you." Nora responded. "But there will be some rules."

"Oh, thank you Mom!" Casey exclaimed, leaning forward to hug her mother.

Nora hugged Casey back, a small smile playing on her lips. Casey was ecstatic, just giddy with happiness. She didn't know that across the way George was having a similar conversation with Derek--though less eloquent and more masculine, as Derek would tell her later. And it definitely didn't end in a hug. She just couldn't wait to be able to talk to Derek. He had become so important to her, she was just glad they were being honest now.

* * *

Casey was watching TV one evening not long after that. Lizzie and Edwin were sitting on the ground working on homework. Marti was alternatively bouncing up and down the stairs, claiming she was a kangaroo.

Derek came downstairs, passing Marti on the way. He ruffled her hair as he continued down and toward the couch. He sat down next to Casey, placing his arm around her shoulders. He settled in and got comfortable.

"What are we watching?" Derek asked.

"If I remember correctly, there's a hockey game on." Casey responded.

"Hockey?" Derek exclaimed, "But you hate hockey."

"I don't _hate_ hockey." Casey replied, "Besides sharing is caring, right?"

Casey smiled and Derek returned it. Casey leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. They then settled back into the couch as Casey changed the channel.

THE END


End file.
